


Wtf am I doing?

by Mr_Salty



Series: WTF am I doing? The series! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Adam (Voltron), Altean Hunk (Voltron), Altean Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Salty/pseuds/Mr_Salty
Summary: Whatever the fuck I put in it.This is something I wrote on W*ttpad first.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: WTF am I doing? The series! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782433
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

(this is rated mature for the potential excessive foul language. said language may only be in the description. how the hell should I know? I wrote this before I started writing this chapter.)

~Allura's POV~

"Hey, Coran?" I call.

"Yes Princess?" He asks.

"Is it natural for the Black lion to glow, without a known paladin?"

"Only if the paladin is nearby."

"How close is nearby?" I ask.

"On the next ship or two, why?" He questions.

"Zarkon's main ship just flew in next to us." I say.

~Somewhere on Zarkon's ship~  
~Shiro's POV~

"Champion, Emperor Zarkon wishes to speak with you." Haggar says to me. I follow her to the blood emperors throne room.

"You wished to see me, my lord?" I ask, bowing before my Emperor.

"I called you here, to ask a favor." He says.

"Anything for the Emperor." I respond. He smiled.

"We will get close to the Castle of Lions, you shall breach the ship and infiltrate the crew. Sabotage the engines. I will do the rest." He said. I nod.

"Vrepit Sa my lord!" I say.

"Vrepit Sa." He responds as I walk out the doorway. 

I get in position. We get close enough to the Castle of Lions for me to jump. I do so and land on the top left dorsal port and climb until I reach the entry point. The green lions flies out and I nearly loose my grip.

"Jesus Christ!" I scream.

"Champion! What happened?!" Sendak yells.

"The green lion just exited through it's port, and that's the one I'm trying to enter." I explain. I climb the rest of the way to the entrance and notice the port closing some kind of door for the lion. I hurl myself down the port entrance just as the door closes. It would have closed on my tail, if my tail wasn't in my suit, like the rest of me. I fall down the port for a while.

"Emperor Zarkon, this may take a while. I'm still falling down the port for the green lion. I hope you have a pan, a plen, a plan B." I say over the enter coms.

"You will have to stay on that ship, undetected, as long as you can then. We will get you next time they come to fight the galra." Zarkon says.

"This was your plan all along?!" I ask.

"Yes, it was. Though I won't miss you, Champion, I have no doubt you will succeed." He said, and turned off the inter coms from his perch. I then realize, I was abandoned, by my teammates, friends in battle, and even my Emperor. I lost the only home I knew. I also realized, I was getting close to the ground. Too close for comfort. I sigh. Don't use your Jet pack. You're worthless and no one will miss you once you're dead. The voice in my head tells me. I've heard that voice in my head since my mom died. Sometimes, I've contemplated ending it all, and letting myself be killed in the arena, without fighting back, but, that's a dishonorable way to die, and my mother doesn't need to be dead, and dishonored by her useless excuse of a son. I also also realize, I need some anti-depressants. Not like the little ants that tell you compliments to lighten your day. No. The pill type anti-depressants.


	2. Chapter 2

~Shiro's POV~

I hit the ground and pass out from the force.

~Pidge's POV~

I pilot green back to the castle and notice something lying in her hanger. I gently set green down in her hanger, far enough away from the thing to not squish it, and far enough from the walls to not bump into them. I get out of green and run over to the thing. It's actually a person. They're wearing a galra uniform and seem to be knocked out. I notice just how big they are. I'm about a fourth of their size.

"Allura." I say over the inter coms.

"Yeah?" Allura responds.

"There's a knocked out galra in green's hanger. What should I do with them?" I ask.

"I'll let Hunk know and have him help you get that person out of there. We'll need to talk to them." She replied. A few minutes later, Hunk is sprinting down a path to green's hanger.

"Whoa." He said dumbfounded.

"That's a big guy." Hunk says. Hunk picks them up the best he can.  
"Allura?" He asks over the inter coms.

"Yes, Hunk?" She responds.

"This guy is too big for me to pick up." Hunk told her.

"About how big are they?" She asks.

"Around four times Pidge's height." He says.

"How heavy are they?" Allura asked.

"About, fifteen pounds." He says.

"That can't be right." Allura said, skeptically.

"They're too large for me to carry. It offsets my balance." Hunk tells Allura.

"I'll come down to help." She responds. A couple of minutes later, just like Hunk, Allura runs down a path to green's hanger.

"What the Quiznak?!" She exclaims, picking up the guy by his arm.

"See!?" Hunk asks. "It's not proportional!" He says angrily. The guy moves his head up slightly. Allura drops him. He mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" Allura asks. He takes off his helmet, and these giant, light purple, fluffy ears just about popped out of position, with an audible 'PFFFFFF '. Allura doubled over, laughing. He glared at her.

"I said, I take it back, I wanna die." He says and holds his helmet with one hand. I nod and stare at his fluffy ears, they're so distracting. He glanced at me.

"Stop looking at my ears." He said, visibly angry. I don't respond and continue staring at his ears. He sighed.

"Fine. Look at my ears, take a good long look." He said. His ear twitched. It looked soft.

"Can I?" I start to ask.

"What? Touch my ears?" He says. I nod. He sighed and got down to my height, or as close as he could get. I reach up and gently stroke one of them. It IS soft. Allura turned back around and walked over.

"What are you doing on my ship?" She asked, swatting my hand away from his ears. He stood up. I'm about half Allura's height. This guy is about twice as tall as Allura. She looks up at him.

"Should I get on my knees? Curtsy maybe?" He asked, still visibly upset.

"That'd be nice." Allura responded. smiling. He looked at her with a blank face, and bowed. She reached down and touched his ears. A grin spread across her face and her eyes seemed to twinkle. The galra stood up again and looked down at Allura.

"Don't touch my ears, I don't like it." He said. I notice Alfor behind the galra, on Coran's shoulders, holding a frying pan. I shake my head and make an X with my arms. Alfor swings the frying pan, and hits the galra in the head, knocking him out. The fell forward and hit the floor at an alarming speed. I grimace.

"That looked painful." I say and look back and forth between the galra, who is now bleeding from somewhere on their face, and Alfor.

"It probably was, now let's get this guy in a containment cell before he wakes up." He says and grabs a limb.


End file.
